Los hijos del Inframundo
by Marice Nieve
Summary: PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN EN ABRIL. Andrew Mors nunca le dijeron aquello de que no hay que aceptar los regalos de un desconocido, pero tampoco era algo que no supiera por si solo. Claro que, aquella anciana se buscó las mañas para entregarle aquel extraño calcetín gigante...y con él el poder de acabar con una vida...y no cualquier vida. (FUTUROS SPOILER DE HoO).


_**Capítulo 1. Donde todo empieza.**_

Todo empezó cuando una anciana me regaló un calcetín gigante y unas tijeras. Bueno, si contamos las veces que había visto a esta anciana a lo largo de mi vida, se podría decir que todo habría empezado antes, el problema es que yo no lo sabía; no tenía ni idea sobre mí mismo. Con todo con eso, voy a dejar el calcetín de la anciana a un lado y voy a contar lo poco realmente conozco de mi vida.

Me llamo Andrew Mors. Tengo dieciséis años y una lista muy larga de cosas que odio. Entre esas cosas figura mi vida en general y todas y cada una de las familias de acogida que terminaron echándome de sus hogares. La última, la familia Mason, decidió dejar de cuidarme cuando recibieron mi primer boletín de notas. Todas suspensas. ¿Y qué esperaban de un adolescente que padece dislexia y THDA? Desde luego yo tenía muy claro que por mucho que estudiase –cosa que tampoco hacía –no iba a dar pie con bola en ninguna asignatura que no fuese Educación Física –por cierto, tampoco aprobé esta, resulta que el examen teórico puntuaba bastante en la nota final – .Pensé que los servicios sociales los habrían advertido de mis inconvenientes, pero tanto si lo hicieron como si no, los Mason terminaron dándome la patada, y una vez más, me veía entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación compartida en el internado estatal de Nueva York.

Al igual que casi todos los niños que viven en el internado, no tengo ni idea de quienes son mis verdaderos padres, bueno, ahora sería más correcto decir que no tengo ni idea sobre quién es mi madre, porque el misterio de mi padre se esclareció el día en que la anciana me regaló el calcetín.

Bien. Ese día era viernes y, como todos los viernes por la tarde, los mayores de dieciséis años teníamos permiso para salir hasta las nueve de la noche. Yo, colgándome al hombro mi guitarra –lo único beneficioso que obtuve de la familia Delorme –caminé en dirección Central Park, con intención de interpretar alguna de esas canciones ñoñas que gustan tanto y sacarme un dinerillo.

A ver, he de aclarar que a lo largo de mi vida, fuera donde fuese, siempre me encontraba a alguna anciana tejiendo, ya fuera a las cinco de la mañana en un supermercado 24h de Brooklyn –donde se encontraba el internado, de vez en cuando hacia escapadas nocturnas –, en la playa de Los Ángeles –viví allí un tiempo con la familia Clark –o en el lugar que se me antojase, siempre encontraba a una anciana tejiendo, a dos, e incluso una vez llegué a ver tres. Ese día me tropecé con la anciana en el mismo Central Park. Yo siempre las ignoraba, como tampoco salía mucho, no es que me molestase su presencia, pero cuando me disponía a desenfundar la guitarra, la anciana comenzó a chistarme y a hacer señas, entonces, me vi obligado a acercarme a ella.

Aun no sé explicar muy bien la extraña sensación que albergué cuando la tuve cerca… ¿atracción? ¡No! ¡No penséis mal! La anciana me atraía, sí, pero no de la forma en la una persona se siente atraída hacia otra porque le gusta y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella, –vale, ahora me estoy liando –sino de una forma un tanto…no sé, cuando me acerqué a la anciana, sentí como si ya la conociera, como si estuviese visitando a la abuela que nunca había tenido. No era una sensación agradable, desde luego.

Si para ese momento ya estaba contrariado, imaginaos cómo me puse cuando la anciana habló y me dijo lo que me dijo.

–Aquí tienes –me tendió el gran calcetín que estaba a medio tejer y unas tijeras doradas –un regalo de tu padre. Considera que ya estás preparado.

_Un regalo de mi padre. _Aquello me sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar, la anciana se había esfumado, y yo sostenía en mis manos el calcetín gigante y las tijeras. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado aquellos regalos por voluntad propia.

De repente se me quitaron las ganas de tocar canciones vomitivas. Me había quedado parado frente a una banco vacío, sosteniendo un calcetín enorme de lana negra y unas tijeras. Seguramente parecía más idiota de lo que en realidad era. Di media vuelta con el único pensamiento de deshacerme de aquel regalo en cualquier contenedor de basura que mi pillase de camino al internado.

Nunca llegué a hacer eso. Dos agentes de policía me cortaron el paso a la salida de Central Park, y como es costumbre en mí, respondí lo más idiota que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

–Yo no maté al gato de los Bunch, me echaron porque quisieron.

–Corta el hilo –dijeron los dos agentes al unísono.

– ¿Qué?

Los policías me sonrieron, pero no fue una sonrisa normal. Poco a poco, sus bocas empezaron a ensancharse hasta tener el tamaño de un _hula-hoop. _Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que por mucho que odiase mi vida, todavía tenía un mínimo aprecio por aquello de poder levantarme todas las mañanas, así que eché a correr calle abajo, con la patética esperanza de que no me siguieran, ya que, para mi desgracia, ambos agentes –o lo que fueran en realidad –avanzaban hacia mí como si yo fuera el mismísimo diablo.

Como si de una película de miedo se tratase –aunque en realidad fue un despiste causado por el hecho de que lo que parecían escorpiones gigantes intentaban darme caza –acabé contemplando el imponente muro de un callejón sin salida.

–Corta el hilo –volvieron a repetir aquellos monstruos.

Sopesé lo que me decían. Tal vez si cortaba el maldito hilo negro que colgaba del calcetín, me dejarían en paz. Claro que en ese momento, yo no sabía que hacer eso hubiera supuesto la muerte. Por suerte, no tuve tiempo ni de agarrar bien las tijeras. Oí algo parecido a un cuchillo cortando carne, una de las colas de los escorpiones gigantes salió volando hacia arriba. El monstruo se retorció y pronto se convirtió en polvo. El otro monstruo miró a su alrededor, desconcertado.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho maldito crio?! –me espetó.

Yo estaba demasiado impresionado para contestar. Veía a un chico más o menos de mi edad, acercándose a la bestia por detrás, enarbolando una espada que terminó sesgándole la cola. Al igual que la otra criatura, esta también se redujo a polvo.

– ¡Já! ¿Qué os había dicho? –Exclamó otro chico que avanzaba por el callejón portando unas muletas – ¡Olí a mestizo en el restaurante de enchiladas! ¡Y aquí está!

–Te creímos desde el primer momento, Grover –dijo una chica rubia que consiguió sobresaltarme, pues había aparecido literalmente de la nada. Llevaba una gorra de los yankees en la mano.

–Sí –corroboró el chico de la espada…pero ya no había espada, en su lugar sostenía un bolígrafo. ¡Un bolígrafo! –Annabeth te creyó, Grover.

–Y tú ahora te estás tragando tus palabras –le dijo el tal Grover, agitando las muletas que parecía no necesitar.

–No, simplemente pensaba en lo fácil que ha sido matar a estas mantícoras.

–Eran muy jóvenes, nada comparado con Espino –dijo la chica, Annabeth.

–Bueno –carraspeé –todo eso está genial pero… ¿has dicho mantícora?

El chico, un adolescente de cabello negro e intensos ojos verdes me sonrió.

–Me llamo Percy Jackson –dijo –tengo buenas noticias para ti, no estás loco, esos monstruos que has visto existen de verdad.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Aun sostenía el calcetín y las tijeras, la guitarra en la espalda estaba empezando a pesarme demasiado, así que lo dejé caer todo.

–Yo de ti trataría eso con un poco más de delicadeza –me sugirió la chica, que no se refería ni mucho a menos a la guitarra –no es bueno jugar con algo que te ha regalado una Moira.

– ¿Una qué? Mirad, soy hiperactivo, creo que estoy sufriendo una alucinación, así que sintiéndolo mucho, creo que vosotros ni siquiera existís. Me voy.

–Hiperactivo y disléxico –dijo Grover –seguramente te tropezaste con otra Moira el viernes pasado, en el restaurante de enchiladas donde te vi.

Aquel tipo extraño tenía razón. La semana pasada fue a un restaurante con mi compañero de habitación, y allí estaba la misma anciana que hoy me había regalado el calcetín que acababa de tirar al suelo. _Un regalo de tu padre, _había dicho, _considera que ya estás preparado. _Aquello me estaba empezando a asustar más de la cuenta.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó Percy Jackson.

–Andrew. Andrew Mors.

– ¡Mors! –Exclamó la chica – ¡No puede ser una coincidencia!

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Annabeth? –preguntó Percy.

–Mors es el nombre romano de Tánatos, el dios de la muerte. Tánatos se encarga de cumplir con el destino de las Moiras. Concretamente, cuando estas cortan un hilo, el dios hace el resto. Este chico ha sido perseguido por las Moiras ¡Una de ellas le ha dado un hilo que cortar!

– ¿Insinúas que Andrew es hijo de una Moira? –inquirió Percy, extrañado.

–No, sesos de alga, insinúo que Andrew es hijo de Tánatos, el dios de la muerte.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **esta historia lleva muchísimo tiempo rondándome la cabeza, concretamente desde el verano pasado, cuando leí El hijo de Neptuno y apareció el dios Tánatos. Al fin me decidé a escribir un capítulo y espero que guste para así poder continuar.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
